City of Cinders
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Mild puppyshipping, more chibi, wish, pride. Kaiba never thought that when his life would be in danger, it would be the 'dog' to save him. But then again, he guessed he couldn't complain.


Me: And we're back with Round Four of Compy's contest! This means I'll be shooting out oneshots weekly again! Wooo! Also stay tuned for a new Death Note multi-chaptered fic! (is excited) Speaking of which, does anyone here think that a DNxYGO should be written? Because both Shadow over Egypt and I have plots for that… well, anywhoosle, without further do, here's my fic for round one!

Post-series. Uses Japanese names, except for Roland, because he doesn't seem to have a Japanese name. Kaiba/Jounouchi are 24, Mokuba's 19. Third person POV. Super-multipairing: Mention of ardentshipping; blatant wishshipping and chibishipping; implied prideshipping, vaguely hinted rivalshipping, dragonshipping, and scandalshipping. PUPPYSHIPPING – this means KaibaxJounouchi. No graphic scenes, but if you're offended by gay pairings, please, don't feel obligated to read. You have been warned.

**Title Note: **Now that I'm in the DN fandom, I've gotten a hold of some amazing fics. One of my favourite authoresses is _RobinRocks_, and she wrote a LxLight oneshot called "City of Cinders". While writing this, I kept thinking about how Kaiba wants to burn down his memories, and how Domino represents those memories – so there you have it. Props/credit to Robin for the title.

**Jounouchi Name Note: **So, yeah, Jounouchi's called Jou a lot in this fic, because I figure that after years he needs _some _sort of nickname. Yugi almost always tacks a "-kun" to people's names, but since Jou's his best friend I figure that wavers.

**Countdown Note: **I needed a way to countdown, so if it looks familiar, it's the way that Roger's timer in DN is set up, before to talks to Mello/Near. Obviously, that makes no sense unless you know what it's counting down _too_, but hurray for censorship!

**Italics Note: **There are two scenes in italics, and for clarification, yes they are meant to have repeated words and images and phrases. That is all I'm going to say about them.

Disclaimer: Hikari Daeron does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any affiliations. This work was written exclusively for the aforementioned contest. She also does not own the Sex Pistols.

* * *

_**City of Cinders**_

Kaiba Seto never thought that if there was an attempt on his life, that it would be the _dog _to save him.

But then again, he guessed he couldn't complain.

**03d06h42m36s**

_Never mind the Sex Pistols, here comes __**Kaiba Seto**__._

Six years. Six years since he had returned to Domino City, since he had sworn to bury _this _particular past and move on. Immediately after graduation, Kaiba Seto had moved to Tokyo, relocated there just to _get away _from the memories that haunted the city. For once, he didn't care if people thought he was running away – he just _couldn't_ stay there anymore.

It was six years since he had returned to Domino, and two since he had returned to Japan. Kaiba had flown to America on a business trip two years previously – and had found himself extending it for another month, and then another two weeks after that, and before he knew it, Kaiba was reorganizing the entire American branch of Kaiba Corporation and a year had flown by. Feeling the beginnings of a new product coming on, Kaiba had decided to stay until he was completed.

Now, after all this time, Kaiba was finally sitting in the jet that was to take him home. If it could be called that, anyway.

His latest product was done. Kaiba had no more excuses. Yet something within him didn't take kindly to the idea that he was to go back to the city that he had forsaken. Idly, he flicked the straw in his drink so that it spun around, drops of water flying at him and onto his lapel. He brushed it off without much care. _At least_, he thought, _**they **__aren't there anymore_.

It wasn't that Kaiba was afraid to see anyone from his more recent past. (After all, everyone from his _distant _past was dead – except for Mokuba, obviously.) But he had realized and grudgingly acknowledged – _never _accepted – the presence of something he could never control. When it was locked away, he hoped that it could never come back to haunt him. And the people? They were the only ones who bore witness to the tale, who could confirm it as _true _even when Kaiba told himself that it was all a _dream_.

Besides, he didn't think he could bear to see the face of Motou Yugi again, not when it should conjure up memories of the person who should have been with him.

"Kaiba-san?"

Kaiba glanced up sharply. A flight attendant was hovering hesitantly nearby. "Kaiba-san, we've arrived," she said. "Is there anything else you require before we disembark?"

The brunet shook his head, and stood. "That will be all, thank you." The attendant bowed and left, shivering slightly at the intensity in his eyes. With a look like that, he could have burned everything in his sight.

Kaiba picked up his briefcase and walked towards the plane's exit. The pilot had already opened the entrance and was speaking to another attendant; he lowered his head respectfully when the other stood by him. "Everything is set, Kaiba-san," he said, indicating the descending steps. "You are free to leave when you please."

Kaiba nodded, and began to climb down. He was greeted by Roland – one of his most trusted executives – and a few other people, to whom he was polite but brief. Kaiba couldn't help but scan the area around them as they shuffled towards a waiting limo. There was one person he particularly wanted to see, but –

"Yo, nii-san! Seto!"

Kaiba couldn't suppress the small smile that came to his lips when the familiar voice called out to him. He turned and hugged his younger brother, who had jogged to catch up to him.

"Mokuba, how – " He cut himself off. "What have you done to your _hair_?"

Kaiba Mokuba looked sheepish. "I didn't think you'd approve." He had cut it to his shoulders and re-layered it – which was nothing, until one took into account the bleached streaks that had been weaved artfully to contrast the ebony black hair. "I got it done a couple of months ago, and I think it looks good, thank you very much."

Kaiba covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shook with mirth. After a moment he removed his hand and smirked, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "I think it looks _ridiculous_," he told him. "It looks about as stupid as Motou's."

The look in the other's eye – and how he avoided the piercing blue gaze – was instantly suspicious. "What?" Kaiba demanded.

"Er – Yugi suggested it," muttered Mokuba. "I – I thought it sounded cool, and he says it looks good on me, so…"

The other _stared _at him. Mokuba had moved with him originally to Tokyo six years previously – it was close enough to Domino for him to keep contact with Yugi and the others, without Kaiba needing to do the same – but had not stayed in America with him. When Kaiba's trip had prolonged six months, he'd asked to move back to Japan. After a long argument, Kaiba had relented. Mokuba had been nearly eighteen at the time, and besides, Kaiba needed a powerful representative in Japan. Who was better than his vice-president?

He had also been no stranger to the fact that Mokuba was still friends with Yugi and that group. However, he _had _heard that the Mazaki girl had moved to New York, and the other male – the idiot brunet, whatever his name was – had moved to a different part of Japan. He didn't know about the dog, but he hadn't expected for Yugi to stay in the city for so long.

Kaiba sighed. "Let's leave," he said, motioning towards the waiting limo. The last time Mokuba had visited him was three months ago. Quite frankly, he had missed his now-nineteen-year-old brother, and it was not a good idea to start off with an argument. "We'll talk about it later."

Mokuba smiled and took his brother's briefcase, an action he had long since abandoned, but that somehow felt right. "C'mon, nii-san," he said. "Let's go home."

**03d03h22m54s**

One of the worst parts of Jounouchi Katsuya's job was the "special requests" that the Chief Superintendent sometimes made.

This one, however, wasn't from the Chief but from the _top_.

"Okay, so run this by me again." Jounouchi swished the final dregs of his coffee around. "Why is this such a big deal?"

Honda Hiroto sighed. "Jou, it's _really _not that difficult to understand." After graduating, he and Jounouchi had entered the police force together. Honda had relocated to another city, but had recently returned when he had enough money to be able to approach Shizuka like he had always planned to. (Needless to say, Jounouchi hadn't been very happy with this plan.) "Kaiba's fame has skyrocketed with his latest inventions and deals with Industrial Illusions. Rival companies want him killed, because he's practically monopolizing the gaming market. We've gotten wind of assassination threats, and, with the bombings around the world, this could end up being much more than just a grudge against Kaiba, though God knows enough people hold one."

Jounouchi couldn't argue with that. _He _was one of them. "So why _us_? Why _me_? And will I be with _him_?! Honda, you know I can't stand the bastard."

Honda shrugged. "They want plain-clothed cops, and everyone knows you're one of the best ones in the force. I'm surprised the NPA hasn't asked you to join them – "

"They have. I've declined every time."

"Oh." Honda tapped his pencil. "Well in any case, Jounouchi – they want as much protection as possible, so I don't _know _if you'll be forced to tag along with Kaiba. They're only providing the highest executives with personal guards – which means Kaiba _has _to have _some_one. But I'll put in a good word, try to get you Mokuba or someone totally unrelated instead."

Jounouchi drained his by now cold coffee and crushed the Styrofoam cup against his thigh. "Alright. Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime, man." They stood. "Hey, have you heard from Yugi? I tried calling the Game Shop but no one answered, not even Motou jii-chan."

Jounouchi felt himself go slightly pink. "I haven't heard from him in a while," he said lightly. "What with traveling and dueling and all that, I'm sure he's been really busy."

Honda eyed him critically. "Man, you need a drink," he said, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "C'mon. Let's talk about it over some sake or beer or something."

The blonde opened his mouth, and then closed it, before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. Jounouchi usually didn't like drinking before Fridays, but this time, he'd make an exception.

**02d15h36m21s**

"Jounouch-kuni!" Laughter rang out as footsteps pounded the pavement. The blonde cop turned and was startled to see Motou Yugi running towards him, a huge grin plastered on his face. Jounouchi was practically tackled to the ground in the other's excitement. Panting, Yugi drew back, teeth flashing. "I've been trying to contact you for days! I got back from my last trip – oh, it was fantastic, Spain is _beautiful_, you should have come with me like I asked! And the duelists were amazing, and – well, never mind, how 've you _been_? I've been ringing for _ages _but you haven't picked up, is everything alright? Is it Shizuka – she's fine, right? I know she and Honda-kun got engaged – oh! I heard he's back too, have you seen him at all? I wish Anzu would visit again, then – "

"Yugi, Yugi, slow down, buddy," said Jounouchi with a laugh. He brushed himself and then the other down. "Man, you're unusually chatty, Yuge, and that means you're excited. Anything happening that your best bud should know about?"

Yugi turned pink. Jounouchi felt himself grow warm, too. _Kami_, he was just…!

"Er – no, nothing, Jou," he said. Jounouchi knew he was lying, but didn't press the issue. "Just excited to be back home, is all."

Time had been good to Motou Yugi. He had grown a bit – not enough to be considered tall, but 5'6" was better than his 5'0" – and with that, gained more muscle and shape. His hair was in careless disarray that had an unusually strong sex appeal. His eyes had narrowed, slanted, taking on an ancient look that hadn't seen his face for six years.

"Whatever you say, Yuge," said Jounouchi, casually ruffling the other's hair. "Wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm starving, and you can tell me all about Spain."

The other brightened. "I'd love that." As they began to walk to Jounouchi's car – parked at the corner – Yugi suddenly said, "Oh, I forgot! I promised Mokuba I'd see him, let me call and cancel, okay?"

Jounouchi nodded idly, looking purposely away. "Sure."

As Yugi fished for his cell phone and began to dial the number, Jounouchi felt a pang of jealousy. Ever since Mokuba had moved back to Domino, things had… _changed_, between the young vice president and Yugi. There seemed to be a secret that only the two of them shared, and that neither was willing to reveal. Jounouchi liked the younger Kaiba, there was no doubt about that, but…

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Jou in ages and… _really_? Well send him my regards… No, no that's all, I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon enough, anyway, if only for him to challenge me again." He laughed. "Okay, Mokuba, I'll see you later? … Right, I'll be waiting. Bye." Yugi hung up the phone and exhaled. "Well! Did _you _know of this?"

"Of what?"

"Of Kaiba-kun's return! Apparently he's moving back – or at least, staying here long enough for the release of Kaiba Corp's latest product. Well I never…" Yugi clicked his tongue. "In any case, I'm hungry. Lunch?"

"Of course." As Yugi climbed into the car, Jounouchi briefly rested his head against the frame. Honda had managed to get a lot out of him last night, and now…

Now, he'd just have to see where it would take him.

**02d15h27m14s**

Kaiba watched as his younger brother hung up the phone. "Who was that?"

"Yugi," said Mokuba simply. "He sends his regards."

Kaiba blinked. He hadn't expected an encounter to be so _close_… "What did he say?"

"Huh? Oh – he called to cancel our lunch date," said Mokuba idly. "He said he wanted to talk to Jou."

"Jou – the _dog_?"

"They're best friends, y'know," said the other, shrugging. "But anyway, nii, I'm _hungry _– can we go grab something to eat?"

The brunet shrugged. "Sure. I can call someone to – "

"Nah, let's go out," said Mokuba, grabbing a jacket nearby. "C'mon, nii-sama, you haven't been back to Domino in _ages_, it'll be good for you."

The brunet grunted and followed the other to the garage. Their butler trailed vaguely, but Mokuba waved a hand and stood at the front of a group of cars. "Hmmm, let's see… the Ferrari's _too_ flashy, how about the Mercedes?" He entered in on the driver's side. "I don't mind," he said when his brother blinked. "I got my license ages ago, and besides, I like driving."

Shrugging – his kid-brother was no longer a kid – Kaiba entered in on the passenger's side. "Anywhere in mind?"

"Yeah, there's a great place Yugi and I always meet at," said Mokuba absentmindedly as he put the car in reverse and exited the garage. He shifted again and began to drive down the gravel road, to the gate.

"You've been seeing a lot of Motou lately, haven't you?"

Mokuba avoided his gaze and turned a warm pink. "We've been hanging out, yeah," he said noncommittally, passing the gates with a wave at the guard. "Well in any case, nii-san, I can't believe I'm going to ask about business, but seriously, how good does it look?"

Kaiba knew that he was asking about the finished product that Kaiba Corp was releasing in about two days. Mokuba hadn't seen it yet, just the prototypes and sketches. "It looks damn good," he said, sitting back comfortably. "It's one of our best yet, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah?" Mokuba switched lanes and put on his turn signal. "That's sweet, bro, nice one. I can't wait to see it, the prototypes looked awesome."

"The real thing's even better. I've tried it with some of the new cards that Industrial Illusions has created, the holograms look so life-like that many employees didn't want to touch them."

"And the life point simulators?"

"Let's just say 'fun' duels are the thing of the past. But at least they're not as bad as the Sha – "

Kaiba cut himself off short. The phrase had come so easily to his lips, unbidden by any thought or memory or emotion. But suddenly, there was a stream, a torrent of just those: images of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle flooded his head, smirk cocky, card held aloft and just out of reach; of the darkness that flooded the area whenever he took the field against a worthy opponent; of Motou Yugi hanging limply in a sea of Shadows, with a fellow "light" counterpart across from him; of a giant monster with a blazing Seal of Oreichalkos taking the last of his life points; of the spirit's face as he, Kaiba, activated a trap card and collapsed in the other's arms…

Unconsciously, Kaiba gripped the edge of his seat, stiffening. Mokuba frowned, quickly glancing at his brother as he turned another corner. "Nii-san? You okay?"

A pregnant pause, then, "Fine."

Mokuba exhaled slowly, blowing bangs out of his face as he pulled in front of a bar and parked. "Well," he said, "if you're up for it, I was thinking here."

Kaiba glanced uncaringly in the direction of the bar and grill. "Fine, yeah, anything's fine."

His brother frowned again, before shrugging. As they got out of the car, he said cautiously, "Is everything alright, nii?"

A sharp intake of breath. The brothers caught each other's glances. "I'll be fine," said Kaiba, exhaling. "Just… unwanted thoughts, that's all."

A friendly host ushered them inside, smiling brilliantly even when only one of them returned it. She showed them to a booth, where they were about to slide inside when suddenly –

"Yugi!"

"Mokuba!"

The two had spotted each other; they went towards each other with smiles. "Wow, what timing!" chirped Yugi. "Jou-kun's with me now; look who's here, Jou!"

Jounouchi turned and gave a weak smile to the younger Kaiba. Mokuba, ignoring the uneasy look, flashed a brilliant grin in return. "How are you, Jounouchi?"

"Fine, Mokuba," said the blonde. "And you?"

"Great, great," said Mokuba airily. "Nii-san, _look_!"

"I have eyes, Mokuba," said the stony voice. Kaiba had come up behind him, his face impassive as usual but hiding reeling emotions.

It was _Motou Yugi_. Motou – his long-time rival, his long-time almost-_partner_, his long-time closest-thing-he-could-call-a-_friend_. Motou Yugi had opened his world from the narrow and close-minded stick to a full-grown tree, branching out, leafing and growing and _living_.

Rightfully, it had been the one called Atemu to do such – but he wasn't there, was he?

Besides, in his own way, Motou had _become _Atemu. For a long time, Kaiba had refused to acknowledge former Pharaoh as anyone different than Motou Yugi – and so they had _merged_. Light blended with darkness and the shadows that now flickered held a deeper meaning than he could comprehend. Kindness played off strength, and purity off of power. One embraced the other as they molded to form _Yami Yugi _– a combination of the ironically accurate nickname given to Atemu, and the name of the true wielder.

Kaiba's breath hitched, but he kept his voice steady. "Motou."

"Kaiba-kun." Yugi was as polite as ever. "Have you been well?"

"Well enough. You?"

"Yes, I thank you."

Jounouchi shifted slightly, which made deep eyes flicker in his direction. "I see you've kept your pet."

Old instincts aroused, Jounouchi stiffened. "Look Kaiba," he said coldly, "we may never have been friends, but six years _should_ have taught you some _manners_."

"You've lost your accent," said Kaiba, ignoring the jibe. "Have you actually become _educated_? Or maybe you finally realized that maybe failing at life _wasn't _the best major in college. Oh wait – you couldn't _afford _college, could you?"

The blonde exhaled slowly. Getting mad at Kaiba would do him no good. "Seto, that was unkind," murmured Mokuba, tugging at his sleeve. "You know Jounouchi – "

"No, Mokuba, you don't need to make any excuses for him," said the blonde coolly. "He meant it, and quite frankly, I've never been after your brother's good opinion, anyway." He shoved his hands in his pocket. "It's not worth my time."

Kaiba bristled. "Listen, _mutt_," he hissed, stepping forward and grabbing the other's shirt. "You've always been the dirt beneath my shoe, so start _acting _like it."

"Kami, we're adults now, Kaiba," shot back the other. "Why are you _still _acting like a child? It was one thing to make fun of me when we were sixteen, but you're twenty-four now, for God's sake. Start acting like it."

There was a moment of tense silence. Kaiba's eyes were so piercing that it took all of Jounouchi's willpower to not flinch. At last, the taller man let go of the other's lapel and spun, walking to the booth that he had originally intended to sit in. After a hesitant and awkward goodbye, Mokuba followed.

Jounouchi exhaled slowly. "Are you alright?" asked Yugi cautiously.

"Fine," muttered the blonde. "C'mon… let's order."

**01d18h32m17s**

_Flames tickled the palm of his hand, delicate hairs on his neck stood straight up as slowly he turned to face the onslaught. Domino was __**burning**__, the buildings' images contorting and contracting under the smoke as they danced with fire. Above it all loomed a structure of glass and steel, set ablaze in a magnificent mix of needled ice and shooting flames. Smoke shrouded his vision and stung at his eyes, but he didn't care._

_A smirk rose to his lips._

_A roar of fire shot forth and guzzled down the people around him. He saw the faces of Motou and Jounouchi trapped in the masses, screaming out in pain. He turned; Mokuba was pushing back towards the flames, calling out them, yelling in horror. He tried to stop him, tried to tell him not to sacrifice his life for the worthless, but it was no use._

_Somehow, in the end, didn't matter. Atemu's image flashed as the glass tower crumpled and collapsed, spraying the city with glass. Tortured shrieks filled the air as Domino began to crumble…_

_And he __**laughed**__._

**01d13h18m42s**

"You have got to be kidding me." Jounouchi's voice was deadpan. He was clutching a piece of paper and was staring at it intently. "_Seriously_?"

"I _tried_, man," said Honda, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I _told _them you'd be better with someone else – "

"_Any_one else!"

" – but they didn't _listen_. They said they wanted the best for the President – "

"Kaiba's not going to accept this either," interrupted Jounouchi, shaking his head vehemently. "No way in _hell _will he take this. He's got a million bodyguards, I'm sure they'll be adequate enough!"

Honda sighed, frustrated. "Look, Jou, take this up with the Chief, it wasn't my decision!"

The blonde bit his lip and slowed his breathing. "Right, right. You're right, I should just… Right." He took a deep breath. "Man, who am I kidding? You know the Chief's not going to care."

The brunet shrugged. "He might." Jounouchi gave him a look. "Okay, okay, so he probably will tell you to suck it up," he conceded. "But look man, complaining about it isn't going to make it suddenly go away. You might as well – "

"Break the news?"

"I was going to save live with it, but sure…"

Jounouchi reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After hesitating for a moment longer, he dialed a number. "Hey, Yugi? This is a bit random, but do you have the Kaiba's home number, or Mokuba's cell? Yeah… uh-huh… hold on." He shuffled around and grabbed a pen and notepad. "Okay, ready. … Right… Okay, thanks bud." He hung up, then dialed the number he had written. "Hey, Mokuba? It's Jounouchi. … Fine, thanks. I know this'll sound weird, but are you with your brother? … Well, it's not a big deal, I've been assigned to him for the conference and – " He paused again. "You weren't told? Kaiba Corp's top executives get police protection, and I've been told to be by your brother's side all that day." He couldn't help but sound bitter. "I just wanted to warn him, but whatever – thanks Mokuba, I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

"That went well."

"Considering I avoided talking to Kaiba, yeah, it did."

Amused, Honda said, "Dude, you and Kaiba have been at each other's throats so much that you might as well be sleeping with each other."

"… Thanks for making me _sick_, Honda."

"Hey, after seeing your face every day, I feel like vomiting too."

Never let it be said that people can _change_…

**01d10h03m10s**

When Jounouchi left the station, he was surprised to see a sleek black Mercedes and Kaiba Mokuba standing outside of it.

"Hey, Jou!" said the teen energetically, waving. "I thought you might want to grab something to eat!"

Jounouchi frowned slightly, confused. What was Mokuba doing _here_? It was common knowledge that Jounouchi was game for food at any time, but he obviously had an ulterior motive. "Eh – sure, Mokuba, that sounds great," he replied casually. "This your car?"

"Sure is."

"I would have figured you for the red convertible type."

"You mean like the one Seto paid 500,000 dollars for, during the Dartz fiasco?" Mokuba laughed as Jounouchi gave an uneasy chuckle. "Yeah, I was up for them until then. Now, I'm more geared towards the smooth stealth-master type."

Jounouchi's lips twitched. "The smooth stealth-master type."

"… Shut up, Jou." Mokuba opened the driver's door and got in. "So you coming, or what?"

Slowly, the blonde made his way towards the side door. He slipped in, and couldn't help but be impressed with the sleek interior design. Inwardly he wanted to slap himself, but didn't betray any of that when he said, "Sweet ride."

"Thanks." Mokuba revved up the engine and smoothly exited the parking space.

"Well, I never thought I'd ever have _Kaiba Mokuba _drive _me _to a late lunch."

The other laughed. "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not. I didn't think I'd be such a fan of driving, but I really like cars, so there you have it." He flashed the blonde and grin and turned onto a major street. "How was work?"

"Long, of course," said Jounouchi absently, sinking into the comfortable leather seat. "But it's the life I chose."

"I take it hearing that you'd be watching after my brother came as a disappointment."

"Not for nothing, Mokuba, but yeah, it did. You know your brother and I have never gotten along; and after yesterday, I don't think he wants to ever see me again. Quite frankly, I wouldn't mind that."

"Mm." Mokuba kept his eyes fixed on the road. "It's too bad, that you and my brother 've never gotten along. It would have been nice to spend time with him _and _my friends, together, without him constantly bothering you."

"Well _there's _a distant dream."

The car slowed as the light turned from green to yellow. Mokuba idly tapped the steering wheel. "Yugi always considered my brother a friend, no matter what he said," he mused. "He's so weird – he'll accept everyone into his heart, no matter what their past wrongs. He doesn't care if they've hurt him, or abused his friends; as long as they repent, he'll forgive. And you know what they say."

"_To err is human, to forgive, divine_," murmured Jounouchi.

It was raining now. The drops gently splattered the car's roof as lightning flashed overhead. "Except that _Atemu_ was the god, wasn't he?" said Mokuba thoughtfully as he turned another corner. "Maybe Yugi's taken on that role, and become a new sort of god. Maybe – "

"Are you two together?" interrupted Jounouchi.

He didn't know what made him ask it then and there, but it was a question that had been burning inside of him for months. The secret smiles, the caresses when they thought no one was looking, the phone calls and the laughs – _Jounouchi just couldn't take it anymore._

Mokuba bit his lip. "Yes," he admitted. "We are."

There was a pregnant pause as Mokuba slowed in front of another red light. "Thanks for the invite, Mokuba, but I'm not hungry anymore," snapped Jounouchi, before opening the car's door and walking into the rain.

Mokuba didn't go after him. He simply sighed and went home.

_He knew it. _One thing that being on the force had taught Jounouchi was totrust his instincts, even if the evidence didn't exactly back it up. All along, his gut had told him that his best friend was getting it on with the Vice President of Kaiba Corp. _He had known it from the start_.

But Jounouchi hadn't wanted to admit it, not to Honda, not to himself. Because to do so was to crush the final hope that he had. To do so was the throw their years of friendship back in his face with a smirk. _To err is human, to forgive, divine_. Hadn't he just said that? Hadn't Yugi forgiven him all those years ago, just to prove that he _could_?

_Hadn't Yugi wished for a friend?_

The rain came down harder. Thunder boomed above him. Jounouchi couldn't see more than a hazy outline of where he was walking, but he didn't care where his feet took him. His vision was blurry, but it may not have been from the rain that had long since drenched him.

Jounouchi had _been _that friend. The moment that Yugi jumped in front of that bully, Jounouchi had vowed never to hurt him. He had retrieved and returned the piece of the Millennium Puzzle he had thrown in the pool; he had stood by the other and taken down anyone who dared confront them. Yugi had been the one to introduce him to Duel Monsters; Yugi had been the one to give him the Star Chip he needed to enter Duelist Kingdom. "Something you can show, but you can't see." Hadn't that been the theme of their lives? Even when he was brainwashed by Malik, hadn't he remembered his promise to Yugi and Atemu of becoming a True Duelist, of proving himself worthy of the Red Eyes Black Dragon that they had won back for him?

_Hadn't it been Yugi who dueled him and risked his life to save his? _

So then – _why _had he chosen Mokuba? Why had he gone and decided to sleep with someone five years younger than him, someone who was the _younger brother _of his supposed rival? _Why hadn't he chosen his best friend instead? _

But that wasn't what bothered him the most. What bothered him most of all was – _why hadn't he told him?_

**01d02h37m23s**

_The ground was hot beneath his palms, and he was sweating profusely. Domino was __**burning**__, the buildings' images contorting and contracting under the smoke as they danced with fire. Above it all loomed a structure of glass and steel, set ablaze in a magnificent mix of needled ice and shooting flames. Smoke shrouded his vision and stung at his eyes, but he kept crawling towards the onslaught._

_Somewhere, someone was shouting._

_A roar of fire shot forth and guzzled down the people around him, singeing his flyaway hair. He saw Yugi's face trapped under burning rods; his eyes widened and he got up, running towards him. He cried out in horror as the building suddenly collapsed, sparks and bits of flame flying everywhere and engulfing those who'd been foolish enough to stay. He felt his clothes grow hot and knew that it had captured him, too._

_Somehow, it didn't matter. The flames could not hurt him, even as they tried to eat at his skin. He felt his hair turn gold and then bright red, and knew that his body was beginning to match. He found himself kneeling before the rubble, staring at the hand stretched out towards him. Around him, he numbly heard tortured shrieks filled the air as Domino began to crumble._

_In desperation, he screamed._

**00d02h13m28s**

Jounouchi _didn't _like this.

"Kaiba, is there _any _way you can cancel this? Or make it smaller? Or _something_?"

They were driving to Kaiba Corp's headquarters, in the center of the city. The presentation was to be given outside, in front of the building, for all to see. Jounouchi was sitting on the edge of his seat, and kept glancing outside of the back window uneasily every few moments.

"Mutt, I didn't _ask _you to be here," retorted Kaiba shortly. He'd been in a bad mood since Mokuba had told him of Jounouchi's message the day before. His brother had had an odd look in his eyes as he told him, unable to meet his gaze, but at the time he was so annoyed that he didn't register it. "So why don't you make it easier for us both and shut up?"

The blonde grit his teeth and ignored the jibe. "Kaiba, I've been in the police force for a while now, so I know what I'm talking about. Issues of security are _my _concern, and from a profession standpoint, I don't think this is a safe idea."

"It's not an issue of safety. It's an issue of publicity."

Jounouchi inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly. "Kaiba…" he said slowly. "Please, for once in your life, stop being stubborn and _listen _to me. I'm trying to save your _life_."

The brunet stiffened, affronted that the other would take such a tone with _him_. After a moment, he relaxed slightly. "Not that I should explain myself to you," he said, "But it's for _publicity_. What could go wrong? Nothing _will_." He idly tapped his briefcase. "Incidentally, mutt, do you know what's wrong with my brother? He was acting weird yesterday, and since he was the one who told me of our _unfortunate _arrangement, I assume you two talked."

Jounouchi avoided his gaze by looking out the window. "How should I know what's wrong with your brother? You should be asking Yugi, not me." He instantly regretted saying those words.

Beside him, the brunet stiffened. "Why should I ask Motou?"

_Shit, shit, shit_. "No particular reason, they're just good friends."

"Oh?" There was malice in the other's tone. "From your voice it sounds like they're _more _and you're _jealous_."

Jounouchi whipped around and glared at Kaiba so fiercely that it would have made a lesser man take a step back. "_If I were you, I'd watch where I tread_," he muttered dangerously, eyes flashing. "_I might just __**trip**_."

"Are you _threat_ – "

The car shuddered to a halt and instantly the door was opened. "Kaiba-san," said the chauffeur with a small bow. "We've arrived."

Glaring at each other, the two stepped out of the car and walked towards the building in front of them.

**00d00h01m03s**

"… which is why, of course, Kaiba Corporation is the leader in gaming technology!"

The crowd roared with applause. Kaiba tilted his head slightly, so as to catch Jounouchi's eye. He smirked. The blonde bristled, annoyed that the other was so smug in trying to prove him wrong in the safety department – and he knew he would get it for the other jibe, too. "And incidentally, the years have only been kind to Kaiba Corp's virtual technology. For ladies and gentlemen, CEOs and fans, I am proud to present our latest invention!"

Jounouchi stiffened. His instincts were screaming at him, that something was terrible wrong about this whole situation. He began to scan the skies and rooftops around them, instantly alert and wary.

Kaiba turned slight and placed a hand on a white cloth, covering a table and the object beneath it. "I can feel the anticipation in the air," he said calmly, with a smirk. "Well, it would be cruel to keep you waiting." His hand tightened over the cloth. "I give you – "

"DOWN!"

Jounouchi tackled Kaiba to the ground just a bullet came whizzing by where he had been seconds before. There were screams; plain-clothed cops brought their wards to the ground before hauling them away. Not fifty feet away there was an explosion. A team burst in. "Up there!" shouted Jounouchi, directing them towards an apartment building and a fleeing shadow. He hauled a stunned Kaiba to his feet and began to push forward. He looked around; Mokuba's guard was pulling him out of sight.

"M-Mokuba – "

"Is safe! Kaiba, we need to – "

Another explosion. Jounouchi ducked and pulled Kaiba with him. The shock of the third one sent them sprawling, and rolling away, and suddenly, Jounouchi found himself half-on top of the CEO, underneath a car with little room to move.

His breath tightened. He couldn't believe that in the midst of what was surely more than just a grudge against a gaming corporation, he wanted to kiss the other. But Jounouchi was a man, and like so many men, he hid away pain. Now, in the middle of a crisis, when he didn't know whether he would live or die, Jounouchi saw the face of the Kaiba Seto that both Yugi and Atemu had known, the face of the man who had been their greatest rival but also their greatest love. And so, Jounouchi did what he usually did, and went with his gut. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other's.

In that second, before the blonde kissed him, Kaiba's head was spinning. Thoughts and worries for his brother were suddenly replaced with a desire to simply stay where he was, for as long as he could. Because for Kaiba, he would never get another chance. Atemu was dead, and he could never come back; he had been revived once, and just as his nerved had failed 3000 years previously, it had failed then, too. And as for Yugi, the closest he could get to Pharaoh? Jounouchi had only confirmed the truth with his words. _"If I were you, I'd watch where I tread_. _I might just __**trip**__." _

And so, Kaiba kissed Jounouchi back. It was a soft, chaste kiss. There was nothing remotely passionate or loving about it. It was out of necessity, out of anger, and resentment, and pain. It was out of desire to know what one had known, and to have what one could not.

Because in the end, Kaiba and Jounouchi and Mokuba and Yugi would be fine. Because in the end, Jounouchi would accept that job at in the NPA and move to Tokyo, and Honda would marry Shizuka and accompany him. Because in the end, Kaiba Corp would continue to grow, and Mokuba and Yugi would stay together, and Kaiba would come to accept it. Because in the end, Kaiba and Jounouchi would roll out from under the car, grip each other's hands briefly, and go their separate ways, never to speak to each other again. They would catch glimpses of one-another – in the streets of Tokyo, in a flash of a passing car, in pictures with Yugi or Mokuba, or on television – but the bark of "Mutt!" or "Temee!" would never be uttered from either of their lips.

Because in the end, it had been Kaiba who set Domino aflame, and Jounouchi had not tried to rescue him from it.

* * *

Me: This has to be one of the best one-shots I've written. I am _so _proud of this, especially the end. I'm sorry it's so long, but I just started typing and then BAM. I am sorta stunned that I had this in me. And if you don't like it, then I feel dumb for writing that. (sheepish grin) Review?


End file.
